1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to protective spectacles and more specifically it relates to an improved ski goggles that will remove frost and fog thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous protective spectacles have been provided in prior art that are adapted to prevent fogging and frosting of the lenses. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,539,284; 3,160,735 and 4,209,234 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.